To the New Organization
by Peace Love Parallelogram
Summary: After the murder of Xemnas, the Organization separates into two halves-The New Organization and the Old Organization. Luxord heads the New Organization, promising his members everything they desire. But could he also have something to do with the murder?
1. Chapter 1

_The Gray Area..._

True, this move was reflecting quite poorly on Axel's throwing skills of the chakram, his aim and his defensive training to Roxas, as well as the health of his accidental target's ear. Also true, Axel didn't give a damn about any of these factors for he was too busy laughing, especially at the moment the chakram made impact with Roxas' face, knocking him over and onto the floor and slamming him into a couch.

Roxas hadn't even noticed it until the last few seconds before the detrimental blow, of which seemed to be carried out in painful slow motion.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, feeling a small bit of warmth that wasn't there before where the weapon had grazed his ear. He looked up, brow furrowed, face red, but Axel too, was on the floor, although for a different reason completely.

His anger doubled as Axel's convulsive fit of laughter intensified, possessing Roxas to the point of furiously stomping over with one hand on his bleeding ear, ready to slap him upside the face. Axel held his hands up like a shield, the laughter expiring with a few comical sighs.

"Don't-" (Another chuckle) "Don't! Roxas..._Roxas_..." It was already too late as he succeeded in causing Axel's forehead physical pain and stared angrily at the other hooded figure to his left.

Demyx let his hood down, revealing ruffled dirty-blonde hair and smiling azure blue eyes. It appeared that he had been laughing too.

"That was _not _funny." Roxas said to the two, pinching his ear to stop blood flow. He could see that his point wasn't getting across as both Organization members exchanged looks saying "yeah, right."

"Maybe you should _get your head out of the way_ the next time we're playing darts.." Axel said, clearly trying to hold on to the funny moment as long as possible. Roxas looked around the Gray Area. Next to the tall window in the corner was Lexaeus, back turned to him, simply watching the moon, ignorant to the comical scene behind him. To his far left, on a long couch next to Marluxia was Larxene, who seemed to be laughing at her own joke. She twirled her hair as she nudged Marluxia to at least pretend the joke was funny. He gave an unconvincing "ha, ha" and turned away.

"Whatever..." Roxas said, knowing quite easily that he was not going to live this down today.

"Whaddaya mean 'whatever'? You should have seen that! It was perfec-"  
Another embarrassed glare. "Can you PLEASE change the subject?"

Axel shrugged at the notion, pointing behind him in the direction of Xemnas' office, which happened to be a large, windowed room on the other end of the Castle that Never Was, only able to be entered by Corridors of Darkness, much like the Round Room.

"Luxy seems to be getting pretty pissed off at Xemnas lately. Isn't _that_ a recipe for a longer life." he stated sarcastically.

Roxas shook his head. "I thought they were tight."

"You must be joking. It's mostly Luxord, I believe. He's been bitching at the Superior for higher rank, more power, blah, blah, blah. Extremely close-fisted reasons. It's not going to end well for Luxy though, I'll bet you. Xemnas is Superior for a reason." Marluxia piped up from the back, interested in the conversation, or just interested in not being forced to laugh at lame jokes. Larxene gave a small nod next to him.

"You know Roxy, things are more complicated around here than they seem." Axel added. Roxas rolled his eyes and gestured toward Demyx.

"Demyx is the exception." he corrected himself as Demyx suddenly jumped and gave a small yelp as a string of his sitar broke.

_Havoc's Divide..._

Luxord paced slowly around his chamber as he waited for Xemnas to enter. He had obligated only minutes earlier to sort things out between them; Luxord knew that Xemnas would surely assume all he desired was a few facile creature comforts, to be treated better in order for an apology or truce. To his displeasure, Luxord didn't want it to be that easy. What he delved for was something Xemnas would never give up willingly. He slid the tops of a stack of cards out of his sleeves and smiled sadistically. He was ready for whatever consequences might stand in his way, however briefly they may last. He quickly slid the cards back into the dark sleeve as The Superior of the In Between arrived.

"Xemnas." He greeted him coldly, making it a point to not let Xemnas' eyes leave him. They never did, just returning the same phlegmatic gaze with his gold eyes.

"Number X." he responded, purposefully using the most belittling title available. Luxord gave a crude laugh.

" 'Number X'." he mocked Xemnas in a shrill, comical voice."I had particularly concluded that you'd arrive here modestly attritional, Xemnas. Eager to recuperate from the storm, in a way."

"It seems you were wrong." he interrupted, patience wearing thin. "Luxord, if there's something more you desire from me or the Organization, I'm sorry to tell you that it can't be promised to you." He stepped closer, invading Luxord's space and confidence.

"That's a shame. Especially considering that you've already provided other members of the Organization with this, how do I phrase it, _want_ of mine." Luxord said, regaining his space.

"Number X, can I ask you to please stop equivocating the issue? You're wasting my time."

Luxord felt the sting of being belittled again.

"Then I'll speed it up for you. If you refuse me power any longer, well..." He pulled out the stack of cards, throwing them onto the floor and watching as they rose and grew to size. "Measures will have to be taken."

Xemnas remained moderately calm, although he could quite clearly see that Luxord was more determined that he originally suspected.

"I think you'll be dissatisfied with my answer, Luxord." His weapon materialized in his hand as he uttered the sentence, glowing brilliantly red onto the right half of his face.

"Then time as clearly run out." Luxord charged forward.

Above them, Saix stood over the pathway, watching the moon and feeling ultimately more regenerated by it. His element, he felt, was almost the most available of them all, with the Heart-shaped moon always looking down upon the Castle that Never Was like a protective guardian. He could feel its strength rush into him. He closed his eyes, startled by a deep moan. He shot them open and precisely looked over to Havoc's Divide searching for the noise. He didn't believe what he had saw.

Luxord cackled wickedly as he grabbed Xemnas, holding him up by his own weapon, dangling in the air uselessly.

"So much for the Superior of the In Between, isn't it?" He didn't wait for an answer, suddenly engulfing Xemnas into a helpless, life-size card. He grabbed the laser.

"To the New Organization." He toasted, burning the card to ashes.

He had finally done it. He had killed Xemnas. His plan was working out perfectly.

At least, seemingly perfect. He was still oblivious to Saix witnessing the murder of his Superior, and the leader of the Organization.

–

**How did you like it? I've got another chapter in the making, luckily a longer one. If you liked it, please review because usually I'll discontinue things after a while with no feedback, and I'd really ****like to hear what you have to say. If you didn't like it...tell me what you didn't like so I can improve! :D I kinda wrote this at midnight and spent a few minutes revising it so it's probably not my best work.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vexen's Chamber..._

Vexen plotted silently in his laboratory, thinking about every detail, atom and sequence of the two chemicals laid out before him. Although others thought he was a painfully generic perfectionist, he personally thought he should pay more attention to the specifics of any project. The two beakers shone brilliant claret red hues with tiny, almost invisible strands of gold spinning around in place, as if in a dance. So far, these two beakers had been his pride and joy for the last three weeks, all he spent his time on. Knowing that today, right now they would be put to use made him almost happy.

He slipped on a pair of smart-looking, freshly cleaned goggles and strapped on a pair of tight rubber gloves, grabbing the beakers and slowly dripping the one in his right hand first. The liquid ran out, remaining the same as it had been. He grabbed the other beaker.

Slowly, slowly, slowly...

"Hey Vexen!" a voice called out from the entrance to Vexen's chamber. He jumped, dropping the whole beaker into the pan at once. He cursed under his breath, spinning around wildly.

Xigbar leaned in the doorway, rubbing his arms and breathing into his hands.

"Don't you think you could turn up the heat in here-" He asked, searching for a thermostat. Vexen held out his hand, thousands of ice crystals racing for Xigbar in an angry blur.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE _DONE?_" Vexen yelled, losing his customary calm. Xigbar shook his head nonchalantly, flipping his gray-streaked ponytail behind him.

Vexen furiously pointed toward the pan the experiment had gone so wrong in. Xigbar's face contorted a bit.

Inside the flat steel pan was the dark red liquid, its gold streaks becoming larger and more prominent by the second, soon taking the whole color. It had solidified a bit, gaining more and more shape as the seconds ticked by.

Xigbar raised his eyebrow. "You created a mini Marluxia?"

Vexen nodded. "Yes, Xigbar, I did. But it hasn't finished formin-"

"Why the hell would you make that?"

Vexen narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should research Voodoo, Freeshooter. Anyhow, it hasn't finished forming." He paused, looking over toward the pan. There was an embarrassed, nude Marluxia, but instead of where his arm should be was the scientific instrument that had created him, jutting out like a deformed body part.

"Oh. Eh. Sorry. It's really cold in here. But uh, that's not why I'm here. Remember the meeting Xemnas called us to today?" Vexen nodded, collecting his things and removing the goggles and gloves before he created a corridor and left.

_The Round Room..._

Demyx sat in the empty, white room, playfully moving his chair up and down. He hated arriving to meetings first. In fact, he hated meetings in _general._ They were mostly filled with Xemnas' cold voice dominating the space and talking about the progress they had made. And the progress they had failed to make. Sometimes he just wished Xemnas was gone forever.

Suddenly, four black ovals appeared, tendrils of darkness waving around them like snakes, pulling Xigbar, Vexen, Axel and Roxas out like rabbits out of a magician's hat. Demyx waved as Axel sat next to him, raising his chair slightly higher than usual. Demyx continued to obnoxiously move his up and down, up and down, scaring Roxas a few times as he dodged his way to his seat. Vexen furrowed his brow.

"Demyx, do you recognize these?" he said, creating large, violent ice crystals. Demyx nodded innocently.

"These will be the last things you see if you keep it up." Demyx adjusted his seat permanently as Zexion and Lexaeus arrived together.

A few minutes passed, everyone but Luxord and Xemnas arriving. Saix sat next to Axel, emotionless.

Luxord finally appeared, brashly moving his chair up past Xemnas'. Saix smirked.

"That's in extremely bad taste, Luxord." he whispered under his breath, confusing Axel and Zexion.

The minutes ticked by.

And by.

And by.

Larxene stood up, flipping her hood down. "What is this shit? Xemnas called the freaking meeting!" She received a few cries of agreement. "Whatever, I'm looking for him." She said, adjusting her seat down. Luxord held out his hand as if to stop when Zexion and Marluxia followed in suit.

"There will be no immediate need for that, XII." he said calmly. Larxene snarled at him for addressing her by her number.

"Xemnas has simply forsaken us temporarily as he attempts to seek out new worlds." he said, power resonating in his voice.

Saix grasped his seat, restraining himself.

"Hmm hmm. And exactly how the hell do you know this?"

"Because he endowed upon me the role of conducing the Organization for the time he is away."

Zexion laid his hand on his chin. Yeah, right. It was too obvious that he was lying.

"And with that role," he continued. "I've decided to make a few changes while I'm this influential." Scoffs came from around the room. Saix tried as hard as he could not to leap from the seat and attack him. "It seems that most of us, are heavily neglected" He glanced toward the lower ranks. "Disregarded for a higher rank. From now on, you earn your rank, and gain quite a bit of power along with it." He smiled. "Every world you conquer, is yours. I won't bother you for it. You control it singlehandedly." He gave a look toward Xaldin, clearly trying to buy votes. Zexion wasn't so easily persuaded. _Of course, _he thought, _you wouldn't bother us until it was important to you. What, have us conquer the worlds then take us out?_

Saix could feel himself going berserk. He fought it as hard as he could. Axel leaned over, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Saix gave a mischievous smile.

"If I try to leave this seat during the meeting, please hurt me."

Axel gave him a look, shrugging nervously.

_Marluxia's Room..._

The meeting had not gone as planned. In fact, in became wilder and wilder the more it continued. Larxene left several times. Zexion commanded Lexaeus to protect him. Axel had pinned Saix to his chair with Chakrams.

Marluxia flopped on his bed, exhausted, sakura petals twirling around him as he hit it. He grabbed one, holding it in his hand.

What had the organization come to? Marluxia could remember a time when there was no distractions, no fights, just progress.

_Hmph. Yeah, right, like we're ever going to get that back. _He thought angrily. There was no way he was going to be bossed around by that cocky Brit. No way in HELL. He knew he wasn't in it just to have Xemnas' old job—no, there was more to it.

He rolled over, tossing the flower to the floor, watching as it turned to dust on impact.

Yet again, what if Luxord wasn't lying? What if Marluxia's rank could be II or II? What if he had a world of his own, to control and be respected in? He knew that would be better than having _Demyx_ as his Superior. The thought almost made him shudder.

A knock came from the door a few minutes later. Marluxia could hardly move.

"Come in, unless you're Luxord, then screw off."

The door opened and he rolled over seeing blonde hair styled into antennas.

"Larx." He nodded. She nodded back.

"Marly." She sat in a chair in the corner, seemingly down.

Marluxia sat up. "Pretty shitty meeting, huh?" she nodded. She had definitely got the worst of it.

"I came here wondering if you're going with Lux or not." she said blatantly. Marluxia seemed surprised. Didn't she know him well enough to see that he was _not _going to be ordered around by Luxord, of all people?

He decided to be gentle, something quite out of character. "Eh, um, I'm still thinking about it." Larxene's look hardened.

"So you're not doing it?"

He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed. "So you're passing up _several_ worlds of your own to conquer, a higher rank and an Organization without all the idiots in it because you don't want to be ordered around by _Luxord?_" She smiled contently as Marluxia's face changed. Well, he hadn't thought about it like _that _ before.

"Not that." he started, redeeming himself. "Just...once we have these worlds, say, what if he decides to take them? You know that's gotta be his true motive."

Larxene slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Do you really think he could take that from you if you had a _whole _world to fight him?" Marluxia gave the face again and Larxene crossed her arms, smiling.

"Anyway, don't you wanna be with _me?"_ she said, batting her eyes. Marluxia felt so gullible. Of course, she was making it sound good for a reason. He thought of a smaller Organization with Larxene following him around all the time. It wasn't much different from now. He really didn't want that.

"You'll talk to me about it once you make your decision?" she asked, opening the door.

"Sure." he said. _No way, Larx, sorry. _

She left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. Marluxia threw his pillow at the wall and stabbed it with his scythe.

_The Gray Area..._

Axel looked up at Roxas. His face showed no emotion, like it should, except maybe a little confusion. He spoke up.

"Whatcha thinking about this mess?" he asked, reliving the untasty memory of pinning Saix to his seat so he wouldn't kill Luxord for unknown reasons.

Roxas looked over. "That there's no way that Xemnas just 'disappeared' and left Luxord in charge."

Axel nodded. "I thought as much. So it's a no?"

"Definitely."

"Great, two hell nos from us. Let's see how this pans out."


End file.
